final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Our story starts with a man named William Afton and his wife Martha Schmidt. William starts a business in children's entertainment, opening up "Fredbear's Family Diner". The restaurant featured Fredbear, a yellow bear with a Purple hat and bow-tie. After the business starts to become a success, William has his first child, a boy named Michael. William Starts expanding the business, creating Spring Bonnie. A yellow rabbit but then things changed between Henry Stillwater the founder of the old Fredbear’s Family Diner in 1973 and William Afton owner of Afton Robotics when Henry Stillwater denied William Afton‘s creations of Proto-Spring Freddy and Proto-Spring Bonnie which it is the cause of William Afton being angry at his partner Henry Stillwater then the night guard quit at the old Fredbear‘s Family Diner which until Henry Stillwater finds a night guard he decided to take the night guard job himself with his partner William Afton helping him and survives 3 nights and on his 4th night Henry learns that he shut down a lot of his partner William Afton‘s work and then after Henry didn’t show up in the morning it makes William Afton even more mad and on Henry’s 5th and last night of being alive his partner William Afton tells him that he didn’t show up that morning and thinks that either Henry is a coward or he’s dead which William Afton makes sure it’s that last one and that this will be over soon but makes a deal with his partner Henry that the alarms will knock him out of any state is in but if he can survives the rest effects of the gas that Henry breathe from Proto-Spring Bonnie, Proto-Spring Freddy, and the gas that William Afton released while Henry is surviving against his hallucinations of Insane Freddy and Insane Bonnie then William Afton would let him win then after 6AM Henry tried to escape but got screamed at by Insane Freddy and he gets knocked down and gets dragged while Insane Freddy and Insane Bonnie watch and then Henry gets stuffed into the Fredbear suit and gets killed by the springlocks inside while Insane Freddy and Insane Bonnie looks inside of him while Henry is painful death resulting him of becoming Entwined Fredbear as part of William Afton‘s murder and then the old Fredbear’s Family Diner is shut down in 1973 just after Henry died in the Fredbear suit becomes Entwined Fredbear. After the murder of his partner Henry Stillwater and the closing of the old Fredbear‘s Family Diner he gets approached to do a TV show deal, so "Fredbear and Friends" became a thing, the designs of the animatronics were adjusted, making them wearable and giving them purple accents, aswell as the name of the restaurant being changed to fit the new aesthetic. The old suits were stored in a back room Around this time William gets 2 new kids, Kevin and Karen. However the show flopped, terrifying kids with poorly designed creepy characters. And the pizzeria started doing poorly, it started going as far as terrifying their own son, Kevin. William was blind to all this, but Martha would not have any of it, insisting that if he didn't scale down his grandiose ideas to something that would work and profit them, she'd shut it all down and move out with the kids. This sent William into a fit of rage, and he killed her and buried her body in the backyard. He starts going insane, getting a lust for blood and a taste for murder. He starts using the old suits to lure and kill children in his pizzeria. While also becoming completely obsessed with building an empire out of his business, he wants to build a giant underground facility with advanced animatronics, made specifically for capturing children alive. However, to avoid legal issues, he hides the entire location by building a smaller location on top "Chica's Party World", with a hidden elevator near the arcades to access the "Circus Baby's Pizza World" laying beneath. Around this time, Martha's spirit awakened, finding no body to live in, she took control of Kevin's only friend, his beloved Fredbear plushy. One day, William accidentally leaves the doors to the CBPW elevator open, and Karen wanders in. She emerges in the dimly lit hallway of a closed pizzeria, and approaches baby, who activates at her presence. She holds out her hand to greet the girl, only to lose control and grab her, stuffing her inside her metal chamber. The next day, William is getting ready to scoop out whatever child baby caught that day, only to see that struggling inside, is his own daughter. Quickly turning off the machine and telling his daughter not to struggle he tries to make his way toward her, but it's too late. As she busts open one of the plates of the animatronic, it topples over and crushes her. Knowing that this could ruin the business William hides the girl's body in a reworked Spring Bonnie suit he had at home. Back home, Kevin starts to notice the absence of his sister, he finds a suspicious looking bit of dirt in the yard and notices blood coming out of the Spring Bonnie suit in the workshop. William takes note of this and burns the suit to destroy all evidence. Karen becomes a figment, a ghost. A shadow, Shadow Bonnie. At this time, fate kicks in and Kevin get's bit by the on stage Fredbear animatronic, an unintentional murder by his own brother, Mike. He is rushed to the hospital with only his beloved plushy by his side. When in the hospital he begins to see apparitions, monsters that aren't actually there. They are all visions created by his sister and mother, now working together to get the boy to join them, to be with them again. After 4 long nights, Karen herself appears, along with the temporary spirits of 2 Springlock Suit victims. At the end of the night Kevin sees a window of opportunity and tries to escape the hospital, only to be stopped at the front door by his Fredbear plush. Talking, saying she's his mother and begging him to join them, Kevin submits and is killed by Shadow Bonnie, to become The brother, his remains are stored inside a grey, wooden box. Fast forward, the year is 1993, almost all Freddy's establishments including CPW and CBPW have failed. Mike ran away from home after his father broke down and changed his last name to that of his mother. He's now trying to investigate what really happened at the locations his father runs. So he applies for the job of night guard. After being attacked by The Brother inside the 93' Freddy's location, he immediately decides it's probably the last place he should be and heads home. Only The Brother follows him, once he's home he finds the box on his bed and passes out, once he wakes up The brother is staring him down outside the window. Trying to make his escape Mike runs to the front door to be confronted with the ghostly being, he tries to fight back but the spirit knocks him out once more. After fighting a losing battle against The brother and recollecting his memories of what happened he finally manages to open the box. THE FOLLOWING PART OF THE STORY WAS TO BE REVEALED IN THE NOW CANCELLED FN:R, IT ONLY LOOSELY FITS THE EVENTS OF FN1 To be utterly disturbed by the corpse of a small child inside. At this time the phone rings, Michael Afton picks it up, in complete shock and disbelief of what happened. It's his father, not knowing he's “Michael Afton" after he ran away and changed his name. He says Mike got a temporary promotion, he has to go back to the 87' toy's location and dismantle the old animatronics who still roam the abandoned building at night. No technician was ever able to get close to them before because they were too hostile. Over the course of the week, Mike goes to dismantle the animatronics, finding clues to his fathers child murdering mysteries along the way, not knowing that when he's dismantling these animatronics, he's setting free the spirits inside. Once the final animatronic is dismantled The Brother appears again, this time not hostile. He shows Mike a vision of the old Fredbear and Friends location. Mike decides to get to the bottom of this and heads out. Once he arrives the place seems abandoned, he heads upstairs to the attic when the door shuts and locks behind him. And he's not alone, up there in the attic roam the first 2 murdered children, inhabiting the original Fredbear and Bonnie suits along with what remains of the old withereds after being used to make the 93' animatronics. Mike goes and turns on generators, collects keys and finds his way out of the attic. When suddenly one of the generators explodes, settings the whole place alight. Mike tries to run away but stumbles and falls down the attic stairs. When he awakens the fire has spread through the entire building. He runs to the front door to exit, only to have Fredbear appear in the smoke and grab him, The Brother confronts him and says he's sorry but he has to do this and he's forgiven Mike for what he's done in the past. Fredbear then bites Mike. Both go up in flames, and Mike takes the appearance of his murderer, Withered Fredbear which Michael (Mike) Afton becomes Shadow Fredbear. So now Martha, Karen, Kevin and Michael are out to get William. FROM HERE ON OUT IT'S BACK TO EVENTS WE'VE SEEN IN THE GAMES Fredbear and Friends burns down completely before the fire department can make it, they find the charred remains of the withered animatronic suits and The Brother. These are handed over to William unexpectedly. He keeps them in his workshop inside the house for safekeeping. He soon realizes the suits are alive and out to get him at night, so he transforms his old walk in closet into a makeshift office with security cameras he installed around his house. After another 4 long nights, the spirits of the original Fredbear and Spring Bonnie suit are once again awoken for one last round by Michael Afton and the Bonnie bully. William manages to survive and concludes that the only solution is to destroy everything to do with Freddy's once and for all. He heads over to the 92’ location and find Shadow Fredbear staring down the animatronics on stage, not knowing this is Michael luring them away so William will destroy the animatronics and free the spirits inside. Mike's plan works and William destroyed each animatronic using a spring crank. The spirits are free and The Brother confronts William who's looking for anything to destroy in the back room. William tries to hide in a Spring Bonnie suits but gets springlocked and becomes Springtrap and thus beggining Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined 25 years later in 2017 with Max Donovan went partially insanity due to his investigation on Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and was desperate for the truth of what happened there and wants to become the man who solved Freddy’s then he gets a package of the key to the old Fredbear‘s Family Diner and discovers that the man who sent the package of the key to the old Fredbear‘s Family Diner is dead then the Puppet Master makes him shine the light at his puppets then Puppet Master jumpscares him and takes Max Donovan to William Afton‘s house to free the remaining burnt animatronics possessed by William Afton‘s victims and he sees that Burnt Foxy had freed himself from the crank and uses that to free Burnt Bonnie, Burnt Freddy, and Burnt Chica then Max Donovan takes the 3 outside William Afton‘s house to where the Puppet Master is at and burns them pleasing the Puppet Master and then Max Donovan returns to the old Fredbear‘s Family Diner and gets knocked down by unknown animatronic then Max Donovan looks at the poster of Fredbear and hears springlocks inside of the one that knocked him down that is Entwined Fredbear (with Henry Stillwater‘s corpse still inside from 44 years earlier) grabs him which it chokes him then Entwined Fredbear asks who are you? Which Max Donovan says his name and that he’s a paranormal investigator and Entwined Fredbear asks him of what William Afton did to him during the murder then Max Donovan said “He use the gas to make you see those things.” Then Entwined Fredbear asked him of did that happen to anyone else which Max Donovan replies it was everywhere even the animatronics themselves then the Puppet Master takes Max Donovan to the Hurricane Hospital to free the Brother‘s mom that still haunts the Fredbear plush after the Reaper Animatronics had failed their task and that if Max Donovan frees her then it should free them too and tells him that to free her and then he will show him more and Max Donovan survives against the Reaper Animatronics and frees the Brother’s mom that’s William Afton‘s wife‘s vengeful spirit inside of the Fredbear plush and later after he freed her he returns to the old Fredbear‘s Family Diner and gets interrogated again by Entwined Fredbear and tells him that the Puppet Master talks to him and wants to know of what he knows about the hospital that was shut down which Max Donovan tells him that these ghostly animatronics killed the patients and the Fredbear plush held to someone important then Entwined Fredbear asked him that did William did all of this which Max Donovan tell him that he (William Afton himself) wanted all of this he killed them and now he’s missing then the Puppet Master tells Max Donovan well done he did what they asked him to do and he (Max Donovan himself) gave them the answers that they needed and takes Max Donovan to Fazbear’s Fright and then the Puppet Master tells Max Donovan that his information is secured and it will help fix the wrongs that they did in the past and also tells him that this will be his final night and orders him to burn down Fazbear’s Fright with William Afton still inside of Springtrap to kill him for good and once and for all then they will be finally free and thanks Max Donovan and Max Donovan goes inside of Fazbear’s Fright to burn down Fazbear’s Fright then the fire knocks down Max Donovan but Max Donovan quickly gets back up and then tries to escape but William Afton/Springtrap is blocking his way and gets up then screams at Max Donovan then Max Donovan goes the way where he came from but the rubble is blocking his way then he turns around to see that William Afton/Springtrap followed him but then the debris falls on Max Donovan and then he screams at William Afton/Springtrap in pain then William Afton/Springtrap kills Max Donovan by screaming at him by taking him (Max Donovan himself) with him (William Afton himself still inside of the Spring Bonnie suit now Springtrap) in the fire at Fazbear’s Fright and finally sets Henry Stillwater still inside of Entwined Fredbear, Burnt Foxy, Reaper Bonnie, and William Afton‘s wife inside of the Fredbear plush free. So now you know the story of Henry Stillwater, the Afton family, and Max Donovan in each game you see the story from a new person’s eyes. And you experience their Final Nights. Year Dates 1973: Fredbear's Family diner 1987: Fredbear and Friends also Hurricane Hospital 1992: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and also William Afton‘s house 2017: Fazbear's Fright 2017: Old Fredbear's Family diner. Category:Browse